This invention relates generally to peripheral equipment for stringed musical instruments and, more particularly, pertains to a protective and stabilizing device used in conjunction with the endpin of a floor-based, bowed, stringed instrument such as a cello or bass.
A cello is provided at its bottom end surface with a projecting endpin that engages the floor as the cellist is seated upon a chair so that the instrument may be held in a suitable playing position. In order to prevent damage to the floor as a result of direct contact with the free end of the endpin and prevent the leg from sliding along the floor so as not to impair the performance of the cellist, it is known to provide a protective device which engages the floor and receives the endpin.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,129 issued Apr. 19, 1997 to Hollander. In this patent, an end-pin holder for stringed instruments includes a back plate raised above the floor by pads or feet of cushioning material, and a top plate supported above the back plate and coupled thereto by a sound post. The top plate is provided with a socket to receive the end-pin.
Another device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,102 issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Wolf. The ""102 patent discloses an attachment including a carrier member separably connectable to the endpin, and a supporting member connected to the carrier member for supporting a hemispherical or conical floor contacting, elastomeric material.
A more recent device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,338 issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Grissom. The Grissom floor protector has an upper surface having a plurality of raised supports forming pockets therebetween for supporting an endpin of a musical instrument.
Although these prior art devices may have performed satisfactorily for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide a differently styled endpin and floor protector which is less costly to manufacture, more easily carried when not in use and which will enable the necessary stabilization of the endpin relative to the floor.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a floor protector for use with the endpin of a stringed musical instrument, such as a cello or bass, which maintains the integrity of the floor surface and prevents blunting of the endpin.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an endpin restraint for a stringed musical instrument which is easy to connect and disconnect from the endpin and which provides an adjustment feature for establishing the desired position of the instrument.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an endpin holder having a collapsible nature when not in use which makes it extremely easy to carry within the case of the endpin equipped musical instrument.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an endpin restraining arrangement having three long-lasting, inexpensively produced components.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an endpin restraint which maintains a low profile in use.
In one aspect of the invention, an endpin holder is provided for a stringed musical instrument having an endpin projecting from the bottom surface therefrom and engaging the holder to prevent contact of the endpin with a floor surface as a musician is seated upon a chair holding the musical instrument. The invention is improved by an arrangement for interconnecting the endpin holder with the chair to stabilize the position of the endpin holder.
In another aspect of the invention, an endpin restraint is provided for a stringed instrument having an endpin projecting from the bottom thereof for engagement with a floor surface. The restraint includes a first structure for receiving the endpin of the musical instrument. A second structure is adapted to be engaged with the legs of a chair upon which a musician is seated to play the musical instrument. A third structure is adjustably interconnected between the first structure and the second structure. With this arrangement, the first structure prevents the endpin from contacting and sliding across the floor surface and causing damage to a free end of the endpin and the floor surface, and stabilizes the endpin so as to hold the musical instrument in a desired position. The first structure is preferably a generally rigid endpin holder. The second structure is preferably a generally rigid, elongated anchoring rod. The third structure is preferably a generally flexible, elongated adjustment strap. The endpin holder has a lower surface adapted to engage the floor surface, and an upper surface formed with pocket structure for receiving the endpin and a slot extending through the lower and upper surfaces. The endpin holder has an outer periphery and the slot is located between the pocket and the outer periphery. The anchoring rod has a length which is longer than the length between the legs of the chair. The adjustment strap has one end fixed to the anchoring rod, extends forwardly through an adjustment buckle, passes through the slot formed in the endpin holder, travels rearwardly through the buckle and terminates in a free end. Adjustment of the strap changes the distance between the anchoring rod and the endpin holder.
In a further aspect of the invention, an endpin restraint is provided for a stringed musical instrument having an endpin projecting from the bottom thereof for engagement with a floor surface. The restraint includes an endpin holder adapted to receive the endpin of the musical instrument. An anchoring rod is adapted to be positioned behind front legs of a chair upon which a musician is seated to play the musical instrument. An adjustment strap interconnects the endpin holder and the anchoring rod. With this arrangement, the endpin holder prevents the endpin from sliding across the floor surface and causing damage to a free end of a end pin and the floor surface, and stabilizes the end pin so as to hold the musical instrument in a desired position.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.